Deaths Way
by kirky999
Summary: My first story for Final Destination. With original Characters and concepts. full summary inside.PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST ONE AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

Summary; the story is about a girl who is telling a story about how she went to a new school, met new people, and saved them from dieing in a theater, and what happens to all of the characters with a lot of plot twists.

Pairings: Nicole and Nate eventually, Matt and Carol, and Sydney and Brian.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination but I am a die hard fan writing my own story.**

Chapter 1 The New Girl

Sometimes people think that they have it really bad but my friends and I have it so much worse. This all started during the first practice of my new high school play MacBeth and this is my story.

This is my first day at my new high school in Pennsylvania. I lived here before so I look for a familiar face. Then all of the sudden I here an "Oh my god how are you Nicole." from behind me. I turn around to see my old best friend Ashley.

"How are you, I have not seen you in forever." She said excitedly

"I'm fine, how are you?" I said "You look terrific." Well I guess it's great to start out the first day with an old friend.

"Thanks, hey what do you have first period?" she said

"I have Trigonometry 1st period with Mr. Goldman."

"Hey me to, come on I'll take you to his room." I can tell she was happy to see me. So we walked down the hall and passed a couple classrooms and finally got to Mr. Goldman's class. We walked in and I saw the cutest boy. He was at least 5'11" with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Ashley must have seen my face because see gave me a do you like him look.

"Well hello you must be Nicole, Ashley told us about you coming." Mr. Goldman said.

"Yeah, um where do I sit?" I looked around and saw only one open seat and it was right by that cute boy.

"Right over there beside Nate, Oh and here is your book." He walked over grabbed a blue Trig. Book and handed it to me, " well, class is almost over so you can start tomorrow on what to do with you in terms of how high of a class you should be in, ok?"

I nodded and walked over and sat down by Nate, and then I realized I was sitting by Ashley to. Later on in the class I saw a kid give Nate a note. He opened it and then he looked the kid with a weird look and pointed to me then to himself.

After class we went to gym. We played volley ball something I'm good at. I walked over to Ashley and asked "Why does that Nate person keep looking at me?"

"Well because maybe he likes you or something, go talk to him." I knew that one was coming.

"Well do you know him?"

"Yeah, him and Lloyd, we usually hang out a lot."

"Ok you need to introduce me to Nate."

"Why? Do you like him?" Just then I put my hand on her mouth because he was coming over with I guess Lloyd and I didn't want them to her us.

"Hi, who are you?" Nate said starring at me.

"Hi, I'm Nicole I'm one of Ashley's friends."

"So you're a good friend of Ashley's so you're cool with us." He said I looked over and saw a kid who was at least 6'1" with blue eyes and brown hair. He held out his hand I guess to shake so I did.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd; Ashley said that you love to act." Lloyd said "We are doing the play Mac Beth and we have an extra small part that we need. Interested?" When I herd that I was happy a chance to meet new friends and I get to act.

"Sure I would love to." I said happily "When is the practices?"

"Oh they're at seven o'clock every night until nine o'clock." Nate said "We will introduce you to a couple of the cast members." So think to myself this will be fun. I got through the first day pretty easy I know a lot of this stuff from my other school.

I Drove home and sat on the living room floor and watched TV until about five o'clock. Then I eat some Mac cheese and a hotdog for supper.

I went up to my room thinking about Ashley and what she said "Well maybe he likes you." I could never ask him out I would be too embarrassed to walk up and ask. So I'll wait maybe he does like me.

I look over at by bed and plop down on it and lay there thinking about me meeting new people. I look over at the clock six thirty seven, I get up and walk over and grab my coat and head out the door.

I go over to my car and opened the door, get in and start up the car and it wont start. Just my luck I thought and I look at my gas meter and it is almost empty I got out and opened the trunk and got out the extra gas can and filled it up some more. Then there was a weird smell that I noticed and I know it was not gasoline. I shut the gas lid and put the gas can back in the trunk. On my way there I was thinking this would not be an ordinary day. I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 MacBeth

Got in the car and tried to start it. It worked and I was happy, so I drove to the high school. I walked over to Nate, Lloyd, and Ashley.

"Hey, come on well will introduce you to everyone." Ashley said. She grabbed my arm and toke me to the stage where I saw 9 more people.

"This is Sydney." Nate said. Sydney was pretty she had long blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a short blue skirt and a pink shirt that said "Tell your boyfriend to stop calling me." She put out her hand and said "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good." I replied

"This is my boy friend Brian." I looked over to the boy she was looking at. He was tall about 5'8" and had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi." Is all he had to say he did not sound to enthused.

"Hi I'm Mason." Mason is a guy about 5'7" with almost pure black hair that is how dark it is. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Mason is a guy who apparently loves the guitar because, he is wearing a shirt that has a guitar on it and he has a guitar case in his hand.

"This is Casey." Ashley said

"Hi." Casey is about as tall as me with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"This is Ken and Jake." Nate said. Ken and Jake are identical twins but Jake has brown hair and Ken has a dirty blonde.

"Ken and Jake are on swim team with me." Said Nate

"Cool." I said then I looked over and saw a girl with red hair in a ponytail. She walked up to me and put out her hand and said "Hi I'm Carolyn but please call me Carol."

"Ok Carol." I said smart mouthed. We walked down the hall past the band room where Mason went to while we walked. There where some more kids were talking and carrying on.

"Matt, guys come here." Carol yelled. Then they came over I guess more people to meet. "This is my boy friend Matt."

"Hi, you must be Nicole right?" he said

"Yes let me guess Ashley told you all about me didn't she." he nodded. Matt is not bad looking he has very short dark brown hair, he has brown eyes but he looked like he had never smiled in his life but when he saw me that changed. I wonder if he likes me but I'm not about to steal Carol's boy friend.

"Hey Mike come over here." Matt said looking at this kid down the hall. He ran up to us and Matt said "This is Mike, Mike this is Nicole."

"Hi." he said. Mike is a little on the short side he is maybe about 5'6" that may not sound short but compared to every one else he is very short.

"Hey did these guys tell you what I do?" Mike asked

"No, what do you do?"

"He works on cars." Ashley said

"I build cars not just work on them." he said "Lloyd, Mason, and I are currently working on a Dukes of Hazard type car. It is a modern day car but with the doors melted shut."

"Does it run?" I asked curiously

"Hell yah it works it's a beast." He shouted. "Maybe someday I could, I mean we could take you for a ride."

"Ok, cool." I said happily. I love the Dukes of Hazard but that is one thing I keep away from friend knowledge for my own reasons.

Then two girls walked up one was about 5'8" with straight long black hair and the other was like 5'6" with long straight red hair.

"Hello, you are Nicole right?" the one with black hair said.

"Yes, and you are?" I answered.

"Oh, I'm Veronica but please call me Roni, and this is my sister Jessica."

"Hello, so you're going to be in the play with us right."

"Yes I continued I'm going to be a smaller part one of the king's servants."

So we went to the theater except for Mason he went to the band room to practice for the play. Then all of the sudden I herd a noise from behind us it sounded like one of the songs Mason would play. Ashley and I walked toward the sound. It was coming from the band room. So we decided not to go there and keep walking it obviously was Mason playing.

We walked onto the stage to see everyone else that was there. The door shut behind us and we started to practice the scenes that needed it the most. I have a very little part so it does not madder yet if I'm there but I will anyway.

We started and I looked up to see the different lights they had (luckily they were off.). I felt a little light headed and the room started to spin a little.

"Ashley, are you feeling light headed at all?" I ask.

"Yes, why are you to?"

"Yeah, hey does anyone else fell light headed?" I said quietly to the others around me. They all shook their headed yes and I began to wonder. I looked around the offstage area to see if anything I mite notice that is not right. I kept looking and then I noticed the doors were locked.

"What the hell why is this locked?"

Ashley walked over "The janitor must have locked it, probably forgot that we were in here having practice."

I looked around a little more and noticed that there was a crack in a pipe above my head.

"Hey, that is not supposed to be like that is it?"

"What?" Ashley looked over and screamed. I'm guessing that is a bad thing. She ran to the door and shook it hard and tried to get it open.

Just then Matt ran over, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he looked over and saw it "Shit!" he yelled and told every one to get out of here but there was no exit all the doors are locked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 It begins

The room started spinning and I passed out. I woke up. "Oh… my god." I managed to say while gasping for air. I looked around and saw I was in the hall way. I turned and saw Mason walking down to the band room. Did I not just see this?

"What?" Ashley said.

"We need to get every one out of the theater now."

"Why, Oh did it happen again like the last time?"

"Yes let's go…now."

We went to Mason and told him to leave. We burst in to the theater doors crying and telling every one to get out of there and what I saw.

"What do you mean?" Said Nate

"You herd me; there is a gas leak we need to get out of here."

"How do you know that there is?" Said Carol, I showed them the pipe real quick before the janitor came and shut the door.

"This has happened before and that last time we ignored it my brother was hit by a car and was taken to the hospital and died there." Ashley explained.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Said Lloyd not believing us all I could tell.

"Hey Ashley and I will go get Mason you guys wait out side." I said and we ran toward the band room. I herd some thing familiar.

"Oh my god Ashley, do you here that song?"

"Yes I do why?"

"I herd it in my vision."

"Let's hurry."

We run down the stairs and the music stopped. We walked in and saw Mason tightening his e-string on his guitar.

"Mason, Wait!" As soon as Ashley said that the e-string snapped and cut his neck.

"Oh my god, Mason!" Ashley screamed. We ran over and tried to help him get the cut to stop bleeding but it was too late, it hit his wind pipe and he cloud not breathe. We figured he was dead.

We ran up stairs in tears not knowing what to do. We got out side weeping, crying, and trying to stay calm and ran to the others.

"What happened?" said Syd "are you guys alright?"

"Where is Mason?" said Roni.

"He's dead." I weeping

"Wha…what happened?" said Mike.

"We ran down stairs and we herd him playing a song on his guitar and then he stopped and tightened a guitar string then Ashley said Mason wait, then the string snapped and cut his throat." I explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever like that could ever happen." said Matt.

"You don't believe us?" Ashley said "then come down stairs and we'll show you."

We toke them down stairs to the band room and showed them what happened. Mason's body was on the floor by his guitar. Everyone Looked at us, most in tears with mouth gaping.

"Oh my god!" Syd screamed.

"You were not lying." said Matt

"Well I told you, why would I lie about that?" I said that and everyone gave me an awkward look, "it is not my fault that this happened I simply just tried to stop it."

"But, how did you know about Mason?" said Lloyd.

"I don't know but something gave me a bad feeling like he would be hurt."

"He's hurt all right he's dead." Said Nate, sarcastically.

"Well all of us are going to the funeral right?" said Ashley.

"I can't I have basketball practice." Said Lloyd.

"Ken and I have swimming." said Jake.

"What is more important sports or you friend's life?" I said. After that they looked more depressed I headed for my car. I found out what the smell from my car earlier was when I walked back over there was a big pile of oil.

"Damn it my car leaked oil!" I yelled.

"I can give you a ride home Matt, Ken, and Jake are going on the interstate toward your house." Said Mike, I nodded in approval and started for his car. It was almost exactly like the Duke's car except that it was modern day car with the windows that roll up with a button and same with the trunk it opened up with a button. "I can also fix it tomorrow when we come back."

"Thank you so much." I said. Every one went home still up set about Mason. We were on the highway for a while; we stopped at a McDonalds for food. We took off back on the high way; we were about 30mins way from my house when we pulled over.

"What the hell why did we stop?" I said.

"It's fine, me and Mike are switching, he is going to drive." Said Jake, Mike climbed out the window and started to walk to the driver side. He lit a cigarette and climbed in the window and dropped it out the window when doing so.

"Damn, I think I can reach it." He reached out the window, his knee hit the window up button and he got stuck. Everyone laughed at him.

"Great I'm stuck someone pull me in please." We still laughed until a semi truck zoomed by taking the upper half of his body with it, his legs fell in to the car with his bones showing.

Jake jumped out the window and puked. I almost did to, the sight of the bloody car and the legs I knew something was wrong two deaths in one night of people I just met and saved was suspicious.

Jake got back in the car after he got a towel out of the trunk and cleaned the window. He drove us home and told Mike's parents what happened.

I was almost home when I realized something was wrong. I told Jake to pull over in to the gas station. He drove there and stopped the car.

"Something is wrong this can't be happening." I said

"There is like a pattern or something." Said Matt

As soon as he said that my brain told me to think about the order they died. Then I realized something, pulled out one of the scripts and looked for a pattern then I found one.

"Where is Lloyd?" I asked

"He's at basketball practice." Said Ken

"Then we need to go see Lloyd, there is a pattern I noticed and I want to see if I'm right."

"Wait what do you mean a pattern?" said Jake

"There has got to be a reason that two people I just saved and met have just died."

We drove back to the school. We got there and Lloyd was doing a couple of practice shots. He shot the ball and it hit a pipe that was above him and it went in.

"Nice shot." said Matt when we walked in, Llyod turned around.

"Where is Mike?"

"Long story but I'll fill you in you know when Mason died well Mike just died about twenty five minutes ago." I said

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later for now you need to be careful."

"Yeah, whatever." He said. He turned around and shot the ball it hit the pipe again. He smiled and said "I just that damn good." Just then the pipe above him fell and it impaled him.

"ahhhhhhh." I screamed and run out the door the guys followed me "Oh my god I can't believe it, so far my pattern is right… let me see a copy of the script please."

"Why?" said Ken. Then he handed a copy to me. I looked at it and seen who would be next in my pattern and it was either Matt or Carolyn but I don't know I can't tell the order now because it could be either of them, but I will get this.

"Want to clue us in about what is going on here?" said Matt.

"Well I think we were supposed to die in that theater accident I saw, and now death is after us because we are still alive."

"Bull shit." said Ken

"Well then if three deaths so far of people who probably would have died if would not have said anything is bull shit then you tell me what the hell is going on here."

After I said that they shut up and no said anything for a while. I guess they wanted to take a moment to absorb all of this or thing of what else could be happening. For right now I understand there is a pattern but, I can't tell them until its time because it would be hard for them to know who was next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Who is Next?

It was ether Matt or Carol and I have no clue witch one it is. After the accident with Lloyd, Nate and some of the others started to believe me. We called an ambulance and told them what happened. I also called the others and told them what happened.

Nate came in about twenty minutes later and he was shocked to know his best friend was just killed.

"Hey, everyone is here except Carol and Matt." I said, go figure that the two next in line are not here.

"Well carol is going to the subway to go to the theater on the other side of town in the morning, she won free tickets." Nate said, "and Matt is a home doing something he does not believe us anyway."

"Well than he is as good as dead, because he or Carol could be next."

"What, than we need to get to them fast."

"Well let's just go tomorrow it will be easier that way."

We left for Carol first thing in the morning, because she would actually care about the others. We headed to the subway on the way in the window I could have swore I saw like an explosion image. I thought it was weird at first but then I thought about it maybe it was a sign. I did not say anything so not to worry Nate. We got there and saw her waiting for the train walking around.

"Carol." I yelled, but just then someone bumped into her and she fell in between the tracks. We rushed over and tried to reach for her but we couldn't.

"Guys, I know I'm next but you don't need to save me help the others." She said that and burst into tears.

"No, we have to save you to."

"Just forget about me the train is coming I've herd what has happened to the others I'm sorry I could not help you figure this out." She pushed our arms away and backed up.

"Carol don't do this!" Nate screamed but the train came and toke her away. Nate pulled me back at the last second.

"Carol no!" I cried. She was gone I couldn't believe it. I mean I know that I just watch others die but, the way she left saying "don't worry about me save the others." Just then something popped in my mind how did she know what was going on I never got a hold of her. Well I guess I'll never know but I do know that Matt is next.

"Nate, we need to find Matt fast he's next."

"How do you know?" I pulled out a copy of the script.

"Look at this I found a pattern and I have been right so far. The deaths are happening in the order they would have appeared on stage, see first is Mason he was pit he was always out there first, and then Mike starts the play, then Lloyd goes on for his scene, after that Matt and Carol went out for there scene that is why I didn't know who was next. It could have been ether of them."

"So who is after them?" Just then Nate's eyes got big and he realized that he was after Matt because he walks in about three lines of dialogue after Matt.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, just stay with me and you will be fine, right now don't worry about it worry about Matt now lets go see him." We left and Nate drove to Matt's house since I don't know were it is. We got there and we noticed that he was mowing his lawn. He stopped and we figured he was out of gas because he grabbed a gas can. I rolled down the window and yelled Matt be careful, but he didn't hear me. I noticed that the can had a hole in the bottom because I saw it leaking. He split a little on the mower and walked it back he was about to start it when he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Carol would kill him; he knows that she doesn't want him smoking."

"Nate look his hand has gasoline on it." He lit the cigarette and walked to the big tree in his yard and leaned against it. The cigarette ignited his hand and he yelled and the cigarette fell and hit the gas line and flew up in flames into to the mower and it exploded, the blade from the mower went flying and hit him in the forehead, snapped his neck, and pinned him to the tree where he bled to death if the other things didn't kill him. We ran inside, told his parents, and called an ambulance.

"Well now we know death is a sick heartless bastard." I said as we walked out side with as little humor as possible. Nate was quiet for a while. "Are you ok?"

"Of course not I'm next and I have no clue what the hell is going on yet, but I have to get back to the school I have a swim meet to night, I just hope it won't be my last."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I do not own any Final Destination **

Chapter 5 The Swim Meet

After hearing Nate say that because he sounded so up set and he lost four of his friends and he is next so he has a lot of things on him.

"Well I can think of one way to save everyone… we could have a meetings at my house after the swim meet."

"Yeah that would be a good thing; I'm calling everyone and letting them know."

"Nate, was there another person at the theater that night because I think I saw some one else there who you didn't introduce me to."

"Maybe it was Kyle, I didn't introduce him to you because he didn't want to meet you, and he's shy."

I nodded my head and walked around the yard avoiding the site of Matt's dead body. I was thinking about why this was happening to me and my new friends that I haven't even known for four days yet. Then I thought of something a dilemma because Jake is right after Nate and they are both on swim team and both swimming tonight. Sydney and Brian are after Jake and they are on stage at the same time and I still don't know the order of people that are on together.

"Nate, do you and Jake swim the same events?" he looked over at me put a finger to his mouth and nodded. I looked up at the ski and saw what looked to be a lightning bolt in the form of a cloud. We left Matt's house when the ambulance got there. We drove to get something to eat before we went to the school. After we ate we headed for the swim meet. We got there, Nate left to go get changed and stretch for the meet. I went over to sit down and I noticed the kid I asked Nate about, Kyle I think.

"Hi, my name is Nicole, your Kyle right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" he said quietly.

"Nate said you didn't want to meet me."

"Oh, so he did tell you."

"Yeah, well do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I really don't care."

"Ok Nate said you were shy."

"Yeah I am but not all that much."

"Ok… I have a question, were you at the theater the night I flipped out saying about a gas leak?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh then you need to catch a ride with me and Nate after the meet." Shit, I thought another person to protect.

"Ok, why not." I noticed that some of the others were all there. Casey came and sat be side me, Syd and Brian sat behind us. Ken hurt his wrist and could swim for the night but he stayed with the team. We all sat there and watched the meet. Nate came in 3rd in 100 fly and 1st in the 200 freestyle. Jake got 2nd in the 100 freestyle, also in the 200 freestyle, he barley beat Nate and the other guy but he managed a 1st in the 100 fly. We won that night 116 to 89 boys and girls won 113 to 92, but we lost some one dear another friend and someone else. After the meet we waited for everyone to leave.

"Ok guys do you mind if Jake and I swim a little?" Nate said scratching his head.

"Ok why not, if you want to die." Said Casey

"That, is not funny!" he said and walked over to the diving board and dove in.

"What is his problem?" Kyle said.

"Look there is something I need to tell you, the night at the theater when I flipped out, we were supposed to die that night and now that we are alive, death is after us so we will die."

"Bullshit!" he yelled.

"That is exactly what we thought, but it's true, four of our friends died already." After that he calmed down and had a worried looked on his face.

"This can't be happening; I just got promoted in my job."

"Well maybe we can help you just tell us one thing, when do you go on stage?"

"I…can't think, when do I go on?" That being said I looked over just in time to see Nate not moving face down in the pool.

"Jake, grab Nate quick!" Jake lifted his head up out of the water and swam as fast as he could over to Nate. We ran over and pulled his body out of the water. Thank god he was ok.

"Come one we got to get him dried off and changed." Said Casey

"Um... maybe I should I mean I don't think Nate wants you taking off his trunks." Said Brian

"Ha… ha…yeah, that mite be bad." Said Syd. Brian and syd pick Nate up and toke him into the locker room Syd came out about a minute later.

"Ok now who is next?" she said

"The way I see it is first Nate, then Jake, then you and Brian, then Jess and Roni, then Ken, and Casey, Ashley and me."

"What about me?" Kyle said

"I don't know when do you come on?"

"I can't remember, I told you that."

"Great now we have two mysteries, one how do we stop this and two when does Kyle go on?" Just then Jake grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him into the pool.

"Thanks asshole."

"Oh come on I was having fun you know you are." They started to chase each other in the pool.

"Come on guys stop messing around." By this time they were about in the middle of the pool. I looked up to see one of the lights start to fall.

"Guys get out now the light." They knew right away that something was wronge they swam as fast as they could to the side, but it was to late the electricity from the light was enough to kill them.

"No!" Casey screamed.

"Wait… what just happened, Nate." I turned around to see Brian helping Nate stand, "I don't understand you were next not them."

"Yeah, well tell that to them." He said in tears, "I'm tired of loosing friends!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Meeting

After what just happened I was confused Nate was next but we saved him, he should still be next not Jake or Kyle.

"So I guess now we know when Kyle was supposed to go on… it was with Jake." Said Brian.

"Damn I need to figure this out before the rest of us die."

"Well then get thinking on how to save us because I think if you save the person that was next they get skipped and it goes to the next in line." Nate said. When he said that it at least made some sense, I actually think he maybe right.

"That does make sense but will it come back around to us after we get skipped?"

"Um… excuse me but who is next?" Casey asked worried.

"I'm pretty sure it is Syd and Brian," I tuned to them "so you're probably going to want me to ride with you two."

"Well duh we don't want to die anytime soon." Brian said. We walked out side Brian and Ken carried Nate to Casey's car and put him in, and then Ken got in the front seat. I walked over to Syd's car and got in and ready to go. They walked over after talking to Casey and got in. I looked at Syd,

"Be careful driving ok."

"Trust me we will be fine." She said, and we drove off. I looked at the clock 12:34 AM. Great I should be in bed right now I thought, but my friends are more important than me sleeping. I fell asleep on the way there and I had a weird dream. A guy dressed in all black was walking at night and a black car with broken lights hit him and as soon as he got hit I woke up to find us close to my house.

"Guys be careful I just had this weird dream and…" I looked at the road just in time to see a black car with no lights on coming towards us.

"Get out now." I said, and then I open the door and barrel rolled out of the car on to the sidewalk. I looked over to see that Syd had done the same. I looked over to the car and saw Brian just get out on to the top of the roof through the sun roof. The cars crash and it sent Brian flying into a tree above us. Syd looked up to see her boyfriend dangling in a tree, impaled by a tree branch and screamed. I looked over and death was not done because another car swerved and hit the stop sign above her head, it fell and cut off her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and ran to my house to call an ambulance and tell everyone what happened. When I got there of coarse they asked me what happened and where Syd and Brian were. I told them everything that happened with the dream and crash.

"Hey we need to call Jess and Roni because they are next."

"Well, then why don't we all go to them?" Said Ken

"Why would we do that?" I said

"Because none of us are next for one, two we only have four people here so it will be easy, three they need us to go to them so they don't have to suffer the same fate as Syd and Brian."

"Good points there Ken, why not don't we go and like now." Said Casey. We did leave right then to hoping to make it to them in time. We drove for a while and I was trying to think of ways that death could kill some one on a farm, because that is where they were all day. When we got there I got out of the car and looked around. The farm was beautiful and the sky was a perfect.

"Hey guys stay here I'll go get them." They nodded their heads and I walked towards the barn. When I got in it looked pretty big, I saw Jess working on a bench I assume, and Roni was up the ladder on top of a wooden landing type thing getting some hay down.

"Guys bad news Jake, Kyle, Syd, and Brain are all dead, and you're next."


End file.
